<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addicted To You by angel_xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461068">Addicted To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xx/pseuds/angel_xx'>angel_xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bond/Leiter: The Complete Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xx/pseuds/angel_xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world shrunk to only his lips. It felt as if time had slowed to a stop as he leaned in. Pressed against the wall it was only them in the world. And then, they kissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Felix Leiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bond/Leiter: The Complete Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MI6 Cafe Collections</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addicted To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/gifts">Hexiva</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for MI6Cafe’s Rare Pair February.</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy reading this, hexiva! Thank you for allowing me to use your art as an inspiration for this fic. Love you!</p><p>I also used the song Addicted To You by Avicii to inspire this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I don't know just how it happened,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I let down my guard… </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>In those earthy hues of Leiter’s eyes was his soul - not in the way of those cheesy romance novels that were so obsessed with lust, but with the kind of beauty that expands a moment into a personal eternity, a heaven that Bond wishes to be part of, for millions and millions of years to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bond looked into the eyes that brought the warmth of an everlasting hearth, and they crinkled slightly at the corners in a smile when Bond pins Leiter to the nearest wall outside the pub.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Swore I'd never fall in love again</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>But I fell hard.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Bond linked his fingers into Leiter’s outstretched hand and shot him a look that was all love, with just the right amount of softness, a crease at the corners of his blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Guess I should have seen it coming,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Caught me by surprise…</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I wasn't looking where I was going,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I fell into your eyes.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“Listen, James… You say you’re drunk, but when I look into your eyes, they look completely sober to me. It feels to me as if you're looking for an excuse, to give me the impression this is something you weren't waiting for for weeks, to catch me in your nest like spiders do, for you surely are like one, spilling sweet words in girls' hearts to get them closer, and then letting them destroy themselves. And it feels to me as if me saying I had a glass of wine too many is an excuse as well, for I don't want to admit to myself I got caught despite promising myself I would never let you get to me. So we are both drunk, but not really, using drunkenness as an excuse so that we don't have to admit we have the thought of each other running through our veins so that we wouldn't let each other see who we really are and what we really feel.” Both Bond and Leiter’s breaths mingled within the small space between them, and Bond burst into a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins…</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of Leiter’s muscular body against Bond’s skin, just the whisper of his own imagination, and he is suddenly instantly incapacitated by that very thought. The strong desire to lean in closer and kiss Leiter was excruciating.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I’m addicted to you</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hooked on your love</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Like a powerful drug</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I can’t get enough of,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“Felix, though your lips are extremely gorgeous right now, I want you to know that it’s the feel of them that sends my mind into a sensual state of intoxication. No amount of alcohol or drugs could give me this pleasant feeling. That’s why I long to reach towards your face and touch them lightly before the urge to kiss you takes over me.” Bond inches closer to Leiter and gazes deeply into his soul with those electric blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Lost in your eyes,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Drowning in blue</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“Oh, James…” Leiter bit his lip playfully and felt his body squirmed slightly as his muscles relaxed. There is something about Bond’s gaze that Leiter would never find in another man - as if in that particular moment their souls had rekindled and made a pact.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Out of control,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>What can I do?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I'm addicted to you!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” Leiter pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain ran down their faces to where their lips locked together, and for a moment, the world itself ceased to exist, blurred and indistinct as a wet painting left out in the torrent that fell from the dark cloud above. Each rain droplet that cascaded from the gloomy sky washed away the pain that Bond and Leiter once felt from their past. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment, Leiter pushes his lips more firmly and sent a wave of lust through Bond’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled back minutes later, Bond’s blue eyes were like every fantasy that Leiter’d ever had of him, every moment that he wished could happen between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Bond, kissing was like opening up one’s soul and being able to see every colour of the rainbow in their own sensual way, almost like catching a smile in a bottle. Kissing his loved one felt like nothing else exists except him and Leiter… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he’s truly feeling cannot be put into words, nor has there get been any part of speech or figure of speech invented to describe it. It’s like an aphrodisiac, mixed with Pandora’s box effect, fireworks glowing inside of Bond’s body from the touch of Leiter’s lips on his.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I couldn’t live without you now,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Oh, I know I’d go insane</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I wouldn’t last one night alone baby,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I couldn’t stand the pain!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James, come closer. Run your hands up my bare arms, not slow but fast. Send me the electricity I need to jump-start my heart. Let your hands cover my skin with soft lips following. To be in your arms is love, safety, and passion too. It is how you bring me back to life, revive what was lost, restore what was shattered. We are born to be loved, to be cherished for who we are, unconditionally. So though your words are precious, your laughter a pill, it is the feel of your body that heals me. Or perhaps it is all of them combined, perhaps they are more than their sum. Either way, James, come close.” Leiter groaned when Bond stroked his bare chest and leaned in closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss again, and fireworks appear in the sullen night sky.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I'm addicted to you</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hooked on your love</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Like a powerful drug</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I can't get enough of</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed reading! If you did, leave a kudos and/or comment! Thank you all for reading :) &lt;3</p><p>You can find the link to Hexiva's amazing art piece here: https://hexiva.tumblr.com/post/640965412048289792/james-bond-and-his-best-friend-felix-leiter-from</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>